Everybody Talks
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Casey asks out Sammy in front of everyone in the cafe. Wanna know what happens next? Read it!


**Everybody Talks**

**One-shot**

**Casey's POV**

I looked at Sammy across the cafeteria. Laughing with her friends. Talking animatedly with her hands making crazy gestures. Why did she have to be so damn perfect? Why did I have to fall for _her_? She never even looked twice at me. I sighed and returned to the conversation that Danny and Billy were having.

"-right, so then I jump back as she turns around and I act all innocent. You know putting your hands behind your back, whistling, and looking all around at nothing in particular. And she goes, 'Will you quit doing that already?' So I go 'Stop doing what miss?' Then she glared at me so I started back- Hey Case, are you okay?" Billy had started on another one of his outrageous stories, before cutting himself off.

I sighed. "I'm fine."

"Nah. You're staring off into space. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Sammy..." I said reluctantly. I knew what was coming up.

"Talk to her for God's sakes!" Billy screeched, making the cafeteria quiet. Everyone turned and stared at us. Including Sammy.

**_Hey baby won't you look my way_**  
**_I can be your new addiction_**  
**_Hey baby what you gotta say?_**  
**_All you're giving me is fiction_**

"Yo Sammy, come here!" Danny shouted, waving her over. She raised her eyebrows but stood up slowly and started walking over.

"Danny, what the hell? What are you doing? I'm not ready! What am I gonna say to her? I'm going to fuckin- Oh hey, Sammy. Nice seeing you here." I scratched the back of my neck as I finished making a fool out of myself.

"Hey Case." She smiled and then turned to Danny. "What's up?"

"Casey has something to uh, share with you." He said that part loudly, which made everyone start whispering like crazy.

**_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_**  
**_I found out that everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks, everybody talks_**

I glared at Danny while Sammy turned back to me looking expectant.

"I have no idea what the heck he's talking about." I said shaking my head. "Sorry that he interrupted your lunch." I gave her a half smile, and she blushed.

"Actually, Sammy. Casey couldn't shut up about you long enough to finish his lunch." Billy grinned and pointed to my barely touched food tray. Sammy raised a brow and this time I blushed. I mean, it wasn't true but that's what Sammy's going to think now.

"So, are you gonna ask her or what?" Danny hinted with a smirk. I glared at him again then looked up at Sammy. God, she was beautiful.

**_It started with a whisper_**  
**_And that was when I kissed her_**  
**_And then she made my lips hurt_**  
**_I could hear the chitchat_**  
**_Take me to your love shack_**  
**_Mamas always gotta backtrack_**  
**_When everybody talks back_**

"Sammy, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked, taking her hand. I had planned to go all out and be romantically cheesy, but we were in _school_. So I opted for the simple approach.

Sammy looked shocked and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. I looked at the guys with a nervous look, and they gave me a thumbs up. _Very helpful._

Then finally, _finally, _she opened her mouth but nothing came out. _Come on, say something. Anything. _

She said it so low, that it was barely a whisper, but I heard it perfectly. As if she had yelled it. "Yes."

I grinned and without warning, I kissed her. Hard. I put every single emotion into that kiss, and she kissed back without any trouble. By time I pulled away, my lips were throbbing, and me and Sammy were breathing hard.

I could get used to doing that with her. I smiled at my new girlfriend.

**Sammy's POV**

Did that really happen? Did _the _Casey Acosta just ask me to be his girlfriend? Oh my God, and he kissed me! I must be dreaming. But wow, that kiss was amazing. Being his girlfriend gave me a newly found confidence. Which led me to hug him. He hugged me back of course, but he whispered, "_Finally you're mine._" Which made me shiver.

Then I started to notice the talking. And the stares.

**_Hey honey you could be my drug_**  
**_You could be my new prescription_**  
**_Too much could be an overdose_**  
**_All this trash talk make me itching_**

"You hear the whispers right?" Casey leaned in, and whispered to me. I nodded back and turned my head, and I caught the end of a sentence.

"-know. Heather is gonna freak. What do you think she's gonna do?" One girl had said. Then I picked up another one.

"-look so perfect. Don't you think? She has good height for someone like Casey. They'll be together forever probably."

And then;

"-Heather hates her, doesn't she?"

"That's Heather's brother. Didn't you know?"

"-so ugly. He could do way better. I'd love to be his girlfriend. Casey's so flipping cute!"

"-soooo lucky. OMG! I'd die if I was Casey's girlfriend. It must be awesome to date perfectness."

"Are they going out now?"

All the talk made me twitchy. I scratched my arm a little as the talk escalated, and it seemed like now everyone in the cafeteria was talking about Casey and I. It was so uncomfortable.

**_Oh my shit_**  
**_Everybody talks, everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks too much_**

Why won't they shut up already? I scratched harder as if I had a mosquito bite or something. I turned to Casey and frowned. He seemed deep in thought. Oh no, was he regretting me being his girlfriend? And the kiss? The bell rang and I sprang up.

"See you later." I called to Casey over my shoulder.

**Casey's POV**

I thought about the cafeteria scene. Playing over everything in my head.  
**  
_It started with a whisper_**  
**_And that was when I kissed her_**  
**_And then she made my lips hurt_**  
**_I could hear the chitchat_**  
**_Take me to your love shack_**  
**_Mamas always gotta backtrack_**  
**_When everybody talks back_**

She seemed upset when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Was it because of the talking? She was biting her lip as everyone talked about what happened. What they had seen. It was such a big deal to them. But why? My relationships have nothing to do with anyone, but yet they talk and talk and talk. And all that talking had made her uncomfortable. Maybe she wanted to break up with me now.

**_Never thought I'd live to see the day_**  
**_When everybody's words got in the way_**

I sighed deeply. I'll talk to her about it later. We'll ride around Santa Martina, and we'll talk.

**-Few hours later-**

"Sammy!" I called out to her when I saw her speed walking away from everyone else. She stopped, probably recognizing my voice instantly. I jogged up to her and asked if she'd like to take a ride downtown. She grinned and nodded, which made me smile back at her.

We got into my car, but made small talk until I reached the far side of Santa Martina where we would have at least some privacy.

"Sammy you don't wanna break up right?" I asked her nervously as soon as we parked. She didn't say anything at first. She seemed to be stalling.

**_Hey sugar show me all your love_**  
**_All you're giving me is friction_**  
**_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_**

"Sammy? Please answer me." I pleaded.

"Casey, of course not.. but.." She trailed off uncertainly.

"But what?" I took her hand and squeezed lightly. She turned to me.

"You don't regret asking me out or kissing me in front of everyone right?" She looked down. I smiled at her shyness.

"Of course not babe." I grinned as she looked at me again.

She blushed as she said, "You called me babe."

"Yes. Yes, I did girlfriend." I said pulling her into my lap over the dashboard and the middle part of the car. She leaned against my chest, laying her head there and putting her arms around my waist, as I put mine around hers.

I thought of how it had happened. Of course it had started with Billy, ending with Danny when he called Sammy over to the table but then again, it started with a whisper.

**_It started with a whisper_**  
**_And that was when I kissed her_**  
**_And then she made my lips hurt_**  
**_I could hear the chitchat_**  
**_Take me to your love shack_**  
**_Mamas always gotta backtrack_**  
**_When everybody talks back_**

**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks... back_**

**_It started with a whisper (everybody talks, everybody talks)_**  
**_And that was when I kissed her (everybody talks, everybody talks)_**

**_Everybody talks_**  
**_Everybody talks... back_**

I kissed Sammy's forehead and she fell asleep soon after. I smiled and leaned back enjoying the moment and letting Sammy sleep for a little while.

She was mine.

**A/N: Crappy ending Dx But heeeey guys c: Im finally publishing that oneshot I promised a week or so ago XD Sorry for the long wait. But hopefully, you like it :) Even though it's rushed and seems really stupid to me x(**

**Review please? And no, the page isn't up yet. BUT I have some news, that I should have mentioned before in that last author's note. I've been PM'ing this chick XD Her screen name is paloma741, and she is gonna make a Sammy Keyes website. She emailed Wendelin, and she was okay with it so once she has _that _ready, I'll let you guys know. :) Also, the Facebook Page thing won't be up for awhile. Alot is going on over here. And I don't have time for it at the moment. **

**Also, the song is called 'Everybody Talks' by Neon Trees. Please listen to it if you dont know it. The next songfic will probably be... 'Do it now, remember it later' by Sleeping With Sirens. Listen to that song too so you know what to expect next time I update a songfic. Plus, the lead singer is flipping HOT! His nae is Kellin Quinn and he is fricking sexy as hell XD**


End file.
